In display technical field, a range of application of a touch-controlled panel becomes increasingly wide, and the touch-controlled panel is developing rapidly particularly in consumption electronic product field, such as panel computer, smart mobile phone and the like. A conventional touch-controlled panel mainly includes resistance-type and capacitance-type touch-controlled panels according to its operation principle. The capacitive touch-controlled panel gradually becomes prevalent in the market due to quick response, multipoint touch control, long lifetime and the like.
The capacitive touch-controlled panel includes a surface capacitive touch-controlled panel and a projected capacitive touch-controlled panel. The projected capacitive touch-controlled panel is widely used currently. The projected capacitive touch-controlled panel is generally composed of a plurality of first electrodes and a plurality of second electrodes having a touch-controlled function and arranged in a touch-controlled region of the substrate. The first electrodes and the second electrodes may be arranged in different layers, or may be arranged in the same layer. If the first electrodes and the second electrodes are arranged in the same layer, the first electrodes and the second electrodes are broken and are connected through a bridging connection layer at a position where they are overlapped.
In sum, when manufacturing a conventional touch-controlled panel, the films need to be processed through respective masks, so more masks are needed, which renders high cost.